


Thunderous Terror

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, It knocks him into an early heat, Jack takes care of him, Knotting, M/M, My own abo hc about the fangs and such, Omega Rhys, Rhys is terrified of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Jack returns from a meeting, he's hit with the scent of sickening fear, fear from his PA, who is inexplicably scared of thunderstorms and now in heat because of it.





	Thunderous Terror

Rhys typed the last bit of a report up, proud that he’d gotten so far ahead just a few days before his heat. He was normally scrambling, but this time, he could ride it out without guilt or worry about his work piling up. Of course, Rhys had had a stronger desire than normal to get home. He’d read the weather reports and knew about the large thunderstorm that would wreak havoc. The omega needed to get home where his copious amounts of alcohol and loud sound system were. He could drink himself numb and play a loud movie to drown out the storm that would strike tonight. He was glad the storm was happening now instead of two days from now when he’d be in heat. Being terrified and incessantly horny was a horrible combination that Rhys never wanted to experience again.

Handsome Jack stretched in his seat. “Almost done, Rhysie?”

Rhys shrugged.

The alpha grinned. “That’s a yes, you only ever ignore me when you’re close to a deadline.” He sighed heavily, watching Rhys work, lower lip bitten in concentration. “You are cute when you focus, though.” Rhys glanced out the window. Jack had noticed his PA had done that more and more as the day drew to a close. “You got somewhere to be, cupcake?”

“Home. There’s going to be a storm tonight.”

“Yeah, heard it’s supposed to be a bad one!” Jack grinned. “Knock out the lights bad.”

The omega’s head snapped to Jack. “What!? I didn’t hear that!”

Jack shrugged. He watched Rhys look at the clock on the monitor and then at the rest of the work he had to do. He bit his lip again and his knee bobbed quickly. Jack frowned. “You wanna go out after you’re finished?”

“Hmm?” Rhys murmured, more focused than ever.

The phone ring and Rhys jumped harshly. He held his chest as Jack answered the phone. He swore as he listened. “I’ll be right there, don’t do anything else.” He stood, his chair careening backwards, making Rhys jump even more.

“Damn, pumpkin, you’re really jumpy tonight.”

“I don’t like storms,” Rhys mumbled.

Handsome Jack laughed. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard today! It’s just a storm, Rhysie, nothin’ worth worrying about, besides, you can cuddle up to Handsome Jack if you wet your pants.” He winked as he strode out of the office.

Rhys glared as the door shut, but then turned to get back to work. He was racing against a clock that didn’t have a known alarm. He needed to finish this up before it started so he would have a chance to get home. Rhys went to the window and stared out at the dark, angry sky. Heavy water droplets fell fast to the ground, soaking everything. Rhys stared up at the clouds, hoping the storm would stay dormant for a little while longer.

Sitting back down, his leg bounced in the silence of the office as he worked his way through the document. Rhys did not mind the rain, never had, and it usually calmed him, but knowing that his worst nightmare would follow, only made him more anxious. He could feel the dregs of sand slipping through the hourglass, slipping closer and closer to that first thunder crash. Which was why he let out a long, pained groan when he found some inconsistencies in one of the reports. He quickly wrote out an email and sent it, highlighting the parts in question, but he knew he was on their time now and he had no idea how long it would take. He sat back in his chair and wondered if he could take his work home with him, or if he could postpone this until tomorrow.

The rolling and clap of thunder and lightning made him scream. He leapt from his chair, spinning and backing into his desk which dug mercilessly into him. He stared, wide-eyed out the window. His heart hammered in his chest and his breath was ragged. With shaking hands, he moved for the jacket that had fallen off the back of his chair. He didn’t care, he was going home.

When it happened again, Rhys jumped away from his jacket, covering his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut. His stomach rolled with fear, his body stiff in his spot, waiting for the sounds he hated to strike again. The length of him coiled, the anticipation gnawing and ripping. The loud thrash of lightning jolted him into motion. He fell to the ground and scrambled under his desk, yelps of panic bursting from him. The omega found the deepest part of his desk and hugged his legs to his chest, pressing his hands to his ears. The world was muffled, his erratic breathing loud in his head, the fresh tears stinging his eyes. He ducked his head, hiding in his knees. He screamed when he heard the thunder, pushing against his ears even more. He sobbed rocking back and forth even though his head spun and the motion made his dizziness worse.

* * *

Jack had only been mildly annoyed to be called away from his cute omega PA, but now with the power out, he’d been forced to take the stairs. They had emergency generators throughout the building, but not for elevators, which meant it was taking too long to get back. He knew Rhys was gone by now and wouldn’t be back until after his heat. Jack had hoped to finally get Rhys on a date before the long stretch. He didn’t want the omega forgetting about him. He sighed, it looked like it would be another lonely week without his cute PA.

With Rhys gone, however, Jack could finally get some real work done. He got things taken care of when the omega was around, but any energy Jack normally would have spent getting ahead was redirected at Rhys. It was all too addicting getting him to laugh, especially when their banter was whip smart. Rhys kept up with Jack better than anyone he’d known. It was fun.

What hit him as he walked into his office was not fun. It was thick, gut wrenching and oozed down Jack’s spine. He closed the door and unholstered his weapon, unsure of what was going on. The office smelled of Rhys and himself, their alpha and omega scents drifting over the room, but he barely caught it under the fog of fear that clogged his nose. He looked around the darkness, watching for any signs of movements, possibly from intruders.

“Rhys?” he called.

There was no answer. Jack walked to the desks in a wide circle, hackles raised. His ears longed for any sounds that would clue him in as to what was wrong. As he drew near his desk, he heard it. A faint muffled sob from the direction of Rhys’ desk. Jack worked his way over, looking in closets and any place someone dangerous could be hiding.

He saw Rhys tucked under his desk curled into a tight ball, hands over his ears as he rocked. Immediately, Jack holstered his gun and went to Rhys, kneeling just outside the desk. “Rhys?”

When he didn’t answer, Jack reached forward and touched his arm. It was hot with sweat. The omega screamed, jumping away from Jack, puffy, red, tear soaked eyes looking around wildly. The storm outside rumbled, crackling loudly. Rhys screamed and pushed himself deeper into his desk.

Jack looked out the window at the rain and swore violently. He looked back at Rhys who shook and reeked of fear. “I’m such a fucking douche bag and the world’s biggest dumbass.” He said to Rhys. “You really are scared of the storm... and all I did was just make fun of you for it.”

He eased himself under the desk, crouching so he didn’t bump his head. He touched Rhys’ arm again, this time holding onto it. Rhys tried to scramble away, crying out in surprise, but Jack pulled Rhys’ hand to him, drawing his attention. Eyes wider than the moon, the omega finally looked at him, glazed and confused.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Jack cooed.

It was a long moment as Rhys focused on Jack’s face. He frowned and then jumped as thunder rolled across the sky. He ducked his head, trying to yank free of Jack, shaking his head. Jack rubbed his thumb over Rhys’ skin, his finger on fire from contact. He frowned, something was off, more than just insane fear. Scooting next to Rhys and shielding him from the rest of the room, Jack wrapped his arm around Rhys, pulling him close.

Rhys was stiff, unmoving, but it let Jack get near enough that he could smell it now. An underlying current of arousal. “Oh, R _hys_ ,” Jack sighed. “Fuck, pumpkin, you really got messed up over this storm.” Rhys had gotten so stressed, he been knocked into his heat early. Jack jostled him gently. “We gotta get you home, sugar.”

Scooting out, Jack tugged Rhys with him, ignoring his whines and pleas to stay hidden. He tried his best to be as gentle as he could, but Jack knew Rhys would need his home very soon and he aimed to get the omega there. He got Rhys out from under the desk and got him to sit in his chair.

He curled up, yelping and crying when the storm raged. He reached out to Jack tugging at him. The alpha obliged, resting a hand on Rhys’ shoulder. “I know you’re scared, Rhysie, but if we don’t get you home, it’ll be bad for you, you know that right?”

And then Rhys tugged Jack even closer and hid his wet face against the alpha’s stomach. He shook his head. “I can’t… I can’t move…” He whole body shook. “Don’t make me, Jack. Don’t make me go out there.”

Wrapping his arms around Rhys, Jack sighed. “Let me take you to the penthouse at least.”

Rhys shook his head even harder, digging into Jack. When another strike of thunder hit, Rhys bolted upright, crashing into the alpha. He held Rhys, pulling him close, wrapping him in a large hug. The smell of fear was tearing at him and he needed out of this place. Both of them did, but Rhys was not calming down enough. He could smell the sweet musk of the omega’s heat rising through the fear. It was a sour combination that rolled Jack’s stomach.

Without thinking, he ducked his head into Rhys’ neck and found his bond site. With his mouth wide open, Jack shot a puff alpha musk from his fangs over the site. He felt Rhys relax just a bit, his tight fists loosening their grip.

“You with me again, kitten?” Jack whispered.

Rhys buried his face into Jack’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do, Jack. I _hate_ this. I’m- I’m so scared and…” he groaned, trembling against his boss.

Jack hugged him, ignoring the ever present arousal Rhys had. “It’s okay, just let me get you out of here. I can muffle the sounds in my penthouse. Got a _real_ nice sound system.”

The omega nodded. He stumbled as Jack walked him to the stairs that would take them the flights up to the penthouse. It was only five, but Jack wasn’t sure if Rhys could go that far in his condition. They started up, taking a step at a time. The storm was all but muted in there and it eased Rhys enough that he didn’t need to cling to Jack.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” Rhys whispered.

“For what?”

“For… This…” He gestured at himself.

“‘S not your fault, sweetheart.” Jack smirked. “And you know how much I love playing the hero.”

Rhys laughed quietly. “Thanks… Though… I’m kinda worried…”

“Yeah, the only tool I have that could help you is me.” He grinned, though it faltered as Rhys’ cheeks reddened. “I can go find some though, if you’d prefer. I am the richest man around, it wouldn’t be hard.”

Frowning, Rhys slowed to a stop, pressing a hand to his head. He groaned, squinting. “These lights are really bright…” His grip tightened on Jack and he leaned in close, moaning.

“Alright,” Jack said gently, wrapping his arm around Rhys. He could feel Rhys’ body was beginning to burn. They were only three flights away. “Hold on tight, okay, Rhysie? I’m going to carry you the rest of the way.” Jack hoisted him up into his arms, surprised at how hefty the omega was. He almost stumbled, but leaned into the wall.

Rhys curled into Jack, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, nosing into the space there. “Mmm,” Rhys moaned. He leaned closer and licked Jack’s skin.

“Hey, now, pumpkin,” Jack laughed nervously. “If you want me to _help_ you, you gotta say so and then you gotta be patient until we get to the top. Can’t have us falling to our deaths.”

Rhys took another swipe with his tongue and it _zinged_! through Jack’s body. “I want it,” Rhys whined. He kissed the alpha’s neck. “Help me,” he mumbled, kissing all over.

Smirking, Jack adjusted Rhys so he couldn’t quite reach his neck anymore. Rhys whined heartily, scrambling in Jack’s arms and throwing him off balance. “Rhys!” he called, exasperated. He stumbled down a few steps before forcing himself to hit the wall and stabilize. Rhys was now hanging on Jack, his limbs wound around the alpha. Jack gripped Rhys’ thighs to hold him up, gaining a surprised mewl from Rhys. “No more moving or I won’t fuck you silly, got it?”

Nodding, Rhys nuzzled into Jack’s neck.

Tentatively, Jack started up the stairs again, but the way they were had Rhys’ hard cock rubbing against Jack and it was hard for Rhys not to wiggle. He whined, tightening around Jack and grinding his hips. Jack dug his nails in, warning Rhys. With a whimper, the omega stopped, but started kissing Jack’s neck again. Jack groaned in agony. Sure, he loved it and it was really getting him off, but when he’d pictured it, it hadn’t involved possibly falling down the stairs to an unheroic death. Rhys licked Jack’s flesh again, moaning at the taste, his fingers tangling in the alpha’s hair and pulling at it.

“Just two more flights, Rhysie, you’re doing good. Keep still and there’s gonna be a big, fat- and I mean it’s huge- knot for you.”

Moaning loudly, Rhys began to suck on Jack’s neck, clamping on with his teeth. Jack hissed in surprise, but was glad his PA had a distraction from moving those hips. He marked Jack’s neck on any side he could get to, hurried, frantic suckles that vibrated lustful groans. Rhys was working on the front of his neck when they finally reached the last leg of stairs. Jack could feel the tightness of his jeans and the press of Rhys’ ass on it. He gritted his teeth, willing Rhys not to move. They reached the door finally and Jack took a moment to rest against the wall.

Now that he didn’t need to focus on not dying, the scent Rhys was putting out was no longer drenched with fear. It was purely sweet and lustful and begged the alpha to do something to sweeten it further. As he took a moment to rest, the omega moved to claim Jack’s mouth, kissing him deeply and without caution.

Jack squeezed Rhys’ thigh, kissing him back and grinding into him, allowing him a taste of what was to come. Rhys moaned into his mouth, gripping to him tighter. Jack pressed his hand to the scanner for his penthouse and opened the door.

A hard clash of thunder echoed through the penthouse. Rhys screamed, bumping their mouths together. He let go of Jack to cover his ears. Quickly, Jack held onto Rhys, but they were too unbalanced and Rhys slid down Jack and onto the floor.

“Shit! Rhysie, are you alright?”

A small, pained grunt was the only sound Jack heard before Rhys was scrambling away into the depths of the penthouse. The alpha sighed, scrunching his nose in distaste. The scent of fear lingered again, crawling over that delicious scent.

Sighing, Jack ran his hand through his hair and looked down that the raging hard on he’d acquired. Rhys was really doing it for him, but with all that sour fear in the air, it had the alpha on edge. He wanted to punch something, or shoot it, but since the cause of Rhys’ fear was the weather, Jack could do nothing to make it stop. He could muffle it, though, and distract his favorite PA. He set about doing just that.

His bedroom had two large windows on one side, double pained and bullet proof. He drew both sets of curtains, the heavy ones set closest to the window and the lighter one on the outside. They did a good job, but it was still easy to hear it. He went to the bar in his living room where the stereo built into the whole penthouse was. He found a play list with loud beats and played it. He turned the volume up, finding a balance that was loud enough, but no ear splitting.

He checked the bedroom and found it satisfactory. Now, he just needed to find that gorgeous omega. He followed the scent Rhys had left behind and found him cowering in a hall closet where Jack’s winter jackets sat. Hands over his ears, the omega rocked.

Jack couldn’t imagine how disoriented Rhys must be, fevered by his heat and thrown in the midst of a thunderstorm that terrified him. Jack crouched by Rhys, resting his hand on the man’s knee. “Rhysie, c’mon, I got the perfect place for you to be.”

The omega was shaking again, but this time, he dove into Jack’s arms, holding him tightly around the middle. Jack scooped him up and took him to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

The music played overhead and Jack leaned into Rhys, nuzzling the hand that clung to the omega’s ear. “See? The storm can’t touch this room.”

Rhys’ eyes, glossy and puffy, stared at Jack as he carefully peeled his hands away. They waited for a beat, craning their bodies for any sound of thunder or lightning. Jack smiled triumphantly when there was none. Rhys let out a relieved sigh and smiled at Jack.

“There we go,” Jack said. He set Rhys on the bed, covers preemptively pulled back and crawled over top of him, pressing his body against Rhys and kissing him.

The omega relented quickly, wrapping his limbs once more around Jack, grinding his body against the man.

“You gotta let me take our clothes off, babe,” Jack whispered, kissing Rhys. The omega whined, craning his head into Jack’s neck to sniff heavily. He could work with this. He pulled their clothes off as he could. When Rhys realized they were to be naked, he helped full force, ripping Jack’s shirt away and clinging to him, kissing and licking and nibbling his flesh.

Both naked now, Jack reached over for the condoms in the drawer, grinning when Rhys growled that his attention was somewhere else. The omega bit him hard in the side, grinding his hips against Jack.

“Fuck,” he gasped, almost dropping the whole string of condoms. “Buttercup, ya gotta be just a little more patient. Lemme just strap this bad boy up.” He was answered with another hard bite. Sitting on his legs, Rhys moved with him, arms around his neck, kissing all over him and blocking Jack’s view. He was lucky he’d learned how to roll a condom on in the dark or they’d never have gotten anywhere. Finally secure, he pushed Rhys back onto the bed. “It’s my turn to kiss now, cupcake.”

Rhys’ skin was hot as Jack took Rhys’ hands and pulled them up over his head, pinning them there. Rhys arched his back to each kiss, squirming to grasp onto Jack, but his grasp was too firm. He had a moment now to slow down and fully look at Rhys undisturbed.

“You really are something, Rhysie.” He kissed a trail up the tattoos to graze over Rhys’ neck before planting a kiss to those lips. Rhys leaned in needy and whining, kissing him back fervently. “Alright, kitten,” Jack whispered. He turned Rhys over, grinning wide when Rhys automatically presented himself, legs spread, ass rounded upward as much as the omega could. Jack bent down to bite that flesh as his hand rubbed the curve of it. Rhys pushed his hips out, begging Jack with whimpers and whines. He needed another moment to feel Rhys over, down his thighs and between his legs to his leaking cock that fit so well in his hand.

Rhys let out a loud gasp, his head rolling upward, body rocking into Jack’s hand. It was the most gorgeous thing Jack had ever witnessed. He straightened and before Rhys could whine, he pressed the tip of his cock against Rhys’ ass. The omega rubbed against him, slick oozing over his cock. He hissed at the friction and eased himself inside. Rhys all but screamed, shoving himself against Jack’s hips, taking all of him in.

“Damn, cupcake,” Jack sighed. Rhys was rocking his hips, fucking Jack’s cock, hands fisted in the sheets. His head still pointed upwards, letting Jack see those fluttering lashes and plump lips as he moaned loudly. He set his hands at Rhys’ hips and shoved into him harshly, earning him a very happy yell from the omega. As Jack thrust deep, Rhys let his head melt into the bed, letting Jack fully take over now. The alpha obliged, starting a rhythm that had both men panting and gasping. Rhys was so slick and wet it was hard to get some sort of friction no matter how slow or hard Jack went.

Rhys loved every moment of it, swept up only in the immense sensation, that he hadn’t realized thirty minutes had swept by and still Jack had not been able to knot. In frustration, Jack made Rhys lay down fully on his stomach with his legs together. As he sank back in, straddling over Rhys’ legs, it provided just enough tightness. He reached over Rhys, his fingers intertwining with the omega’s as he rocked hard into him.

The friction against Rhys’ cock was now too much for the omega and he came within minutes, making Jack swear between gritted teeth. He thrust into Rhys double time, making his little PA scream loudly into the bed in utter bliss. Finally, Jack felt himself reaching the edge and sought it out, crashing into a hard earned orgasm, drenched in sweat and winded.

He thrust hard into Rhys, sinking in until all his knot was surrounded by the omega. He collapsed on top of him, both bodies extremely hot. He rested there, kissing Rhys’ neck and shoulders. Slowly, he turned them to their sides and wrapped his arms around the omega, holding him close.

Rhys clung to Jack’s arms and sighed heavily. “Not exactly how I pictured it would happen, but I’m glad it did!”

Jack’s tired eyes shot open. “Hey, what now? You’ve _wanted_ this?”

Snuggling deeper into Jack and letting out a quiet mewl as the knot moved inside of him, Rhys brought Jack’s hand up to kiss. “Mhmm.”

“Well, shit, for how long?”

“A while,” Rhys yawned. “No more questions.”

Jack dug his nose into the back of Rhys neck. “Fine, but this discussion isn’t over.”

“‘Kay,” Rhys sighed happily. He frowned. “I can’t sleep with all this music blaring.”

“There’s a storm out, remember, sweet cheeks? Can’t exactly turn it off.”

The omega huffed. “I hate storms.”

“I have some ear plugs. It won’t drown out the storm, but I’d be able to turn the music down.”

“Please!” Rhys whined. When Jack tried to move, however, Rhys growled, holding Jack tightly against him.

“Rhys, I can’t get them if you don’t let me go.”

“Fine,” Rhys huffed. His grip did not loosen.

Jack was not sure what he was supposed to do. When he tried to pull away, a loud growl erupted from Rhys and he pulled Jack impossibly closer.

“Okay!” Jack relented, his lips curling into a smile. “Okay, I won’t move.” He leaned into Rhys, kissing him all over to ease the omega’s temper and turning it into purs. This was so much sweeter than Jack could ever have imagined. There was no way he was letting Rhys forget how much he’d clung to Jack. No, they had a lot of things to discuss after this heat.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
